User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Re: No Hay Falla We managed to keep everything running smoothly. I did start a few fires since then (as I am want to do from time to time), but we got the admin team working to put out some of those Centralia-esque blunders as we speak. Jokes aside, good to have you back. I'll unlock those pages, also your blog is locked for commenting (not sure if that's intentional). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Entendido. Emp immediately opens up the commenting section and spams it with poorly-written Spanish messages. A final note: my latest story might be a bit too topical... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:49, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::"I'll be ok I think. I'm on muscle relaxers and Ativan, so... yeah." Pretty sure that's how most of my stories should be read in the first place. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Hope you have a good recovery soon, it's good to see you back on the wiki. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 20:45, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I second that emotion! Raidra (talk) 00:20, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hola No more bullshit or beating around the bush. I'm gonna be straight-forward on this one... Welcome back, Jay. Welcome back to hell, the place where you belong. And hey, be clean and pay attention to your doctor/s. Sincerely, That Graphic Artist Wannabe RuckusQuantum 03:30, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back I came back from my long stretch away from this site and wondered where you went!! It was actually quite sad to see "Retired". Regardless, I'm glad you're back! GreyOwl (talk) 06:52, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Glad You've Returned I'm happy that you are back. I hope you get to keep your kidney and I'm wishing you the best. It certainly sounds like you've been through a lot and have quite a bit more to go through, but hopefully that comes to an end and you can relax. If you ever need to vent or scream, then feel free to do it at me on my talk page. I won't take it personally. I'll stop with the awkwardness. It's good to have you back! Take it easy [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 14:46, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. Oh, don't worry about wearing me down. I appreciate the criticism because you are letting me know of issues with my writing. I often feel that people are just humoring me or are afraid to say anything negative (which in and of itself is negative because I can't get better that way). You've given me this goal to write something that blows you away, so I've got a goal now XD Thanks again! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Just saw your blog. I am not good with words and wishes so I'll just wish you the best. And for one, I'm glad you returned. Hope you have fun here. Have a nice day Jay. MrDupin (talk) 15:20, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: How dare you?! -Correct my errors. All of the edits you did are correct (as usual). I always tend to mix up punctuation rules for movies and magazines so thanks for clearing that up and catching the small typos along the way. Are there any areas in the story you think I need to improve on? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Don't feel pressured to review it anytime soon. Just keep up with the good edits. As for nightmares, I don't know what you mean... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Blog post Hi Jay! I just read your blog post, and all I have to say is wow. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors! With love, Luigifan100 22:31, April 8, 2016 (UTC) List of well-wishers The list of well-wishers is growing exponentially! At this rate you might have to archive your talk page by next week. ;-) Oh, I love Smokey Robinson! I'm doing pretty well, though I have sinus headaches from time to time. Ah, thanks! :-D That was sweet of you. That was a lot more thoughtful than the Allmark card- http://www.passionup.com/fun/fun255.htm. Happy belated various holidays to you too! On February 2 Comedy Central had an all-day marathon of Groundhog Day, which was appropriate. One time I saw a news segment in which Punxsutawney Phil predicted six more weeks of winter, and somebody loudly booed. I don't know if you remember our conversation about the World Sauna Championships, but here's an update- they did end it after that horrifying incident https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Sauna_Championships. It turned out that one of the contestants who died was on painkillers. I just threw up my arms and thought, "Great! Drug use is ruining this sport too!" Raidra (talk) 00:50, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Done! Wow, with us talking about the sauna championship horror and my talk page getting too long, it really is like old times, isn't it? :I am feeling better today, so maybe the power of the Allmark card helped! ;-) It might be interesting to see an Allmark card commercial. It might be like the gallows humor joke/urban legend in which this cowboy comes home and a friend meets him & tells him, "Your dog is dead." "What? How?" "It ate too much horse flesh." "My horses?" "Yep. A stray spark from the house fire did it." "My house..." "It was too many candles from your mother-in-law's funeral." "Widow Thompson is dead?" "Yep. Heart attack. It was the shock of her only daughter running off with a hired hand." "What? Are you telling me my wife has left me, and I'll have to raise our three children alone?" "Huh? Oh. No, they all died in the house fire." Thinking about it, I think they ripped that off in Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Robin's friend gave him all this bad news and finished with something like, "Bet it's good to be back, eh, Robin?" Do you think S.F.W. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S.F.W. would be the feature film for the Allmark Hall of Fame? :It's too bad Mythbusters ended. Maybe the Eskimo blood would heat one up instead. Competitor, five minutes before entering the sauna- I have a secret weapon! Competitor, ten minutes into the competition- Ahhh, that just made it worse! Raidra (talk) 00:24, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I Read Your Blog Post I read your blog post, and I'm really sorry that all of this has happened to you. I hope that you'll be okay. Good luck in your future endeavors, and nice having you as a part of this wiki. You did a great job at being an admin. BrianBerta (talk) 01:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vandals at the Gate Thanks for catching that, Cleric already banned the vandals so all I had to do was check to make sure they didn't get anything else. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:48, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Howdy, Jay ten. I saw your edit on my CreepyPasta, "Damian". I was just wondering what that meant. I'm not sure if it's good or bad or a weird symbol or something? Just wondering what it means :P TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) (talk)TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) Howdy! I changed my CreepyPasta into the paragraph format. I understand if you still need to delete it -.- TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) (talk)TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) No! It's not mint condition anymore! Men in Tights was a funny movie. "Lend me your ears!" (Crowd plucks off ears and tosses them onto stage) Oh, that's cold! I appreciate the interest. Hmm... I believe my three most recent stories are "Van's Nightmare", "Masks for Sale", and "Fu Manchu's Serum". I also have this thread with two drafts of one story- a two-for-one! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:524064 Raidra (talk) 00:57, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey I read your blog or whatever and I hope you are doing well. I will be praying for you for sure. God bless you. I hope to see you back on the admin team eventually, I thought you were very good at it. Welcome back, wish you all the best. User:DarthWeezer1994 06:23, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Greetings I'm probably a little late with this, but I just wanted to say it's good to have you back. When you left, it was kinda abrupt. It was pretty strange to see your user page with Retired on it. You were always very good around the site, even though you didn't have stories posted here (though I think I remember reading something with Ned the Nihilist in the title). Anyway, I hope you'll be able to solve everything in your life and eventually return as an admin. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:40, April 10, 2016 (UTC) My paper weapons Thanks for telling me about "The Smiling Man". That was a good one! :-D Here are some blogs I did recently. *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_One *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Two *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Three *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Fantasy_Arsenal I hope I'm not tooting my own horn here. I just wondered if you'd be interested. Raidra (talk) 00:40, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi Good to see you're back. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:54, April 12, 2016 (UTC) At least I didn't use toilet paper ~laughs at Jay's paper shortage title~ Thanks! :-D By paper weapons I mean paper models based on/inspired by real weapons (or, in some cases, fantasy weapons). Saying that reminded me of the flashback to the 1980s Peanut Pageant on the cartoon Class of 3000. "The peanut... is neither a pea... nor a nut..." Believe it or not, I have some Word files with descriptions of other weapons, but since I don't plan to make paper models of those, they're not pertinent to the conversation. Apparently I'm not the only one doing work like this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHDgxpotg6Q. Yeah, a lot of people don't know how to do subtle and effective horror anymore. Like you say, less than be more. I think a lot of horror writers need to study films like The Changeling (from 1980) and When A Stranger Calls (the real one, not the remake). I haven't read the actual story (just a summary of it), but Stephen King wrote a short story called "Sorry, Right Number" which also sounds like it would be in the less is more category. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sorry,_Right_Number. This is probably an unfounded question, but "The Brown Spot" isn't a NSFW one, is it? Because Humboldt can tell you that I run from those. I started to read his "Rumpelstiltskin", but then a message popped up noting that it was NSFW. I thought, "I'm outta here!" and fled the scene. I have an idea of what I can handle. For the record, though, I did leave a good review for the one or two paragraphs that I did read. Raidra (talk) 02:17, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Just a friendly message... Back to be an admin, eh? That's pretty good news, congratulations. I hope you do better this second time around, and I really hope you won't mess things up again. Just a friendly message. RuckusQuantum 16:48, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :I see Don Rickles is in the building. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :No, Jay. I'm joking about the "mess it up" part, just thought I might get myself a few laughs before going back to my nightmare that is the contest (Revolt), but I sincerely congratulate you on your return. No jokes, it's good to see a wracked-up admin getting back to his feet. And you've proven once again that you're not gonna let anything get in your way! :And yeah, I'll keep my head on straight, and you must to! :http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/creepypasta/images/thumb/5/56/RQS.gif/100px-RQS.gif 17:09, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::And my new signature is still broken. :( Check the ordinances in your paper state Remember- a balisong with a blade over two inches is illegal in paper California. I know if I met someone armed with a paper weapon, I'd nod respectfully and then head another way. Though I didn't get to watch it regularly, Class of 3000 had some funny lines. You know how many cartoons depict their characters with four-fingered hands? Well one episode opened with the students talking about how hard they'd worked. The rich kid lamented, "I've worked my ten fingers to the bone!" and another student asked, "You have ten fingers?! You really are rich, aren't you?" The Peanut Pageant episode I mentioned earlier had a scene in which a couple of the students had to round up a couple of elephants. One of them suggested using mice to scare the elephants into going where they needed to go. The other one replied, "I think that's just a myth," and the first one, referring to the elephants, replied, "They don't know that!" Interestingly, Mythbusters had an episode in which they tested that by going to one of those reserves where wild elephants can roam free. When the elephants saw the mouse, they stopped, backed away, and went another way. They certainly weren't panicked like you see in the cartoons, but they were unsettled. Maybe that's their equivalent of meeting some random person wielding a paper weapon. Thanks! That's both for letting me know the stories had been posted and for remembering my squeamishness! :-) I have TBS and TWiR pasted onto a word file so I can read them later. It sounds like they'll be good! Interestingly enough, I did see that title the other day and I did decide to skip it. Sounds like I dodged a bullet! I was flipping through the channels one time and came across an episode of Family Guy in which Peter and Lois were at the doctor's office. [Incidentally, every time someone mentions Seth MacFarlane, I make the exact same comment- "That guy's talented! He doesn't have to work blue!" People criticize his Oscar gig, but there was a Sound of Music gag that cracked me up!] The doctor kept making comments that sounded like horrible medical news, but were really just comments that weren't appropriate to the conversation. "I'm not sure how to say this. (Peter and Lois gasp in fear) Kim Bay-singe-er... Kim Bass-singe-er... Kim Bass-sing-grr? Now, let's look at your chart. It's Cancer. (Peter and Lois have horrified reaction) It says here you were born in late June, so that makes you a Cancer, right? I'm afraid that liver is going to have to be taken out now. (Peter and Lois have stunned reaction. Doctor goes to microwave) Yep, this liver's going to get dry if I leave it in the microwave any longer." After five or six examples of this Lois pleaded, "Please, doc, no more schtick! We can't take it anymore!" In addition to hoping the news is good, I'm also hoping that you don't get get a run-around like that. You have a good one too! Raidra (talk) 01:21, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "You're fine" Peter- Oh, so now you're coming onto me!? Lois- Peter, he's not flirting with you! He's just saying you're healthy! Dr. Hartman- (after pause) Is there a reason it can't be both? I know that was from another episode, but I had to add it. I also saw a scene from The Cleveland Show with Dr. Fist telling Cleveland, "Your son has one of the most commonly over-diagnosed childhood ailments, sleep apnea, except he really does have it, probably." I told my aunt that because I knew she'd get a kick out of it. She's said, "I hate it when they say, 'What you might have...' because I don't go to find out what I 'might' have; I go to find out what I do have!" "Hey, guys, let's go scare some elephants! C'mon, it'll be a laugh riot!" It's my pleasure. I'm glad you're not one of those people like this Whose Line Is It Anyway? segment. They had a clip in which this monster reached out from a closet and grabbed a scientist's arm (This was actually from a classic B-movie, but I can't remember the title right now). As the monster violently shook the mad scientist's arm, Colin Mochrie dubbed, "Buy an encyclopedia! Buy an encyclopedia! I'm working my way through correspondence school!" Well, I'm signing off. Have a good night! Raidra (talk) 02:48, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate that. It's no trouble at all. I've already reviewed TBS (I think you'll like what I had to say) and I hope to review TWiR tomorrow. Oh, Whose Line was and is one of the funniest shows on television! I saw the first episode of the new version, and I cracked up laughing during the first segment. They did "Let's Make a Date" and this big guy (I think his name is Gary Anthony Williams) played the "bachelorette". He started, "Bachelor Number One, I'm known on the streets for my love of gravy," and I cracked up because it was just so random. I never eat or drink while watching that or Mystery Science Theater 3000 because I don't want something to go through the wrong tube due to me having a laughing fit. Raidra (talk) 00:53, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Seeking companion who loves mashed potatoes to feel complete I saw part of that. Manos, from what I've read and seen, is one of those movies that's unbearable without the MST3K treatment, but their lines were hilarious. I cracked up when one of them noted, "He looks like Bill Buckner," because the character really did look like ballplayer Bill Buckner. Another great yet simple moment was when it showed the little girl as one of the brides (which was abhorrent), and one of the guys loudly booed. Have you ever seen the MST3K version of either Hobgoblins or Pumaman? Those were great! As for Whose Line, the new incarnation is hosted by Aisha Tyler and on the CW. I think it may be on break right now; I'm not sure. I know what you mean about proofreading because the same thing has happened to me! Speaking of which, here's a poem I found- http://www.cmiiw.com/spelling.htm. Thanks! It's my pleasure. I'll have to check out the others sometime- except, of course, for the ones I won't. Ah, you know what I mean. One of my friends told me about the time he was in the hospital and the medicine made everyone look like Blu from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Raidra (talk) 01:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :That was the same thing I thought- "You cannot make this stuff up." :I think that's what made the scene so great- that guy saying just what the viewers were thinking. I wonder how people who actually saw the movie at the drive-in theater reacted. Interestingly enough, my late father ran a drive-in at one point (many years before I was born). I just asked Mom (who worked in the concession stand) if they ever showed any bad movies, and she replied, "Oh, yeah. I can't think of one right off, but he didn't have the money to run good ones. I'm sure there were some bad ones." :Earlier today I was thinking about something and I thought about a scene from Whose Line Is It Anyway? that I recently shared with Doom Vroom. If I remember correctly, Ryan was playing Superman and Colin was playing Lois Lane. :*Superman- Just let me get my gun. :*Lois- You have a gun?! :*Superman- I live in a bad neighborhood. :If I had to guess, I'd say Superman's gun came with his pee, see, and he uses it to defend against mobs wielding kangaroo tails. You're certainly welcome, and you have a good one too! Raidra (talk) 00:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, it would be a lot better than any Superman movie the major motion picture studios have produced in a long time! How weird would it be if one of those bad drive-in movies involved Superman and some of those other elements? If you showed Sonny Tufts movies at a drive-in you might have a visit from a man, his dog, and his talking car (That's a My Mother the Car reference). Reader's Digest has articles like "13 Things Your Child's Teacher Won't Tell You", "50 Things Your Emergency Room Doctor Won't Tell You", etc. If they ever have a "Things Your Drive-In Theater Operator Won't Tell You", here's one for the list. Mom told me that the woman who worked in the concession stand before she came told her to use a lot of salt in the popcorn so people would come back to buy drinks. This isn't something Mom did purposely, mind you, just something that was suggested. Raidra (talk) 01:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I'm really sorry for not messaging you sooner, I've just been away from the wiki for too long :/ I really hope you make a quick recovery, it's great to have you back. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Been good! Glad to see that you're back and very glad to hear from you. Things are good, the job is still taking up a ton of my writing time, but I've found ways to sort of work around it. Stay cool brother! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:43, April 19, 2016 (UTC) good that you're back The other admins told me you were dealing with some unidentified personal stuff, so I don't hold anything against you; plus I figured if you really felt the way you did, you'd have jumped on my ass a LONG time ago, so I was pretty sure something was up. That's some serious shit you've been dealing with, so I hope it all works out. Keep a positive outlook at all times. That can make a world of difference when dealing with cancer -- as in, a "doctors told him he had a week to live, but that was ten years ago" difference. It's uncanny, and sounds hokey, but it works. --Mikemacdee (talk) 02:28, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Glad to see you're back. Maybe I will come back soon as well. ‎الله أكبرAllahu Akbarالله أكبر 02:49, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Well... Welcome back, goofball. ;) Mystreve (talk) 22:48, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Man I've been in a similar situation where irl stuff made me lash out at people online, so last thing I wanna be is a hypocrite. It was never as serious as what you're dealing with, either. --Mikemacdee (talk) 02:31, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Inquiry Jay, I believe editing stories filed under Historical Archives are prohibited. Can you please specify, it's pretty unclear to me. 19:36, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Do you think my edit on The Algorithm is good faith, or otherwise bad faith? Not mad, though — just concerned. 20:08, April 21, 2016 (UTC) The Diary of Regina Roberts Seems To Be Gone I tried to click the page for the creepypasta, but it seems to be gone. Sorry that I could not respond. I am glad that you wrote for a relative, I hope they like it. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:28, April 25, 2016 (UTC) No Problem No problem, I also plan on writing an old creepypasta of mine in the Writer's Workshop, but I am pretty much to lazy about posting it. It's about five to six pages long. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 01:07, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi there Hi jay!!! How's everything? I was just writing this message to wish you a wonderful day! Bye for now! Luigifan100 04:28, April 25, 2016 (UTC) "They Mostly Come At Night" Hey Buddy, If you have the opportunity, would you be able to take a look at something I just dropped into the WW. Now it is a fan fiction, but I wrote it in such a manner that if you saw the movie you would immediately recognize it and if you hadnt, it would be a nice little Scifi horror. I didnt want a blatant ripoff of places and character. I want something clever and smart. Everything is left to the imagination for the reader to interpret. I hope it works. thanks for your time.KillaHawke1 (talk) 20:11, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Yes Everything is going great on my end, thank you for asking. If you ever want me to be a contest judge, feel free to ask anytime! Luigifan100 04:52, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Request Ayo Jay! I need you to do something for me. Can you please delete my creepypasta Eleventh Island and remove Killahawke'e PotM nomination of this story? I'm currently working on it now and this must be taken down before I could put it up to the site. I some issues with the story and it, IMO, ought to be fixed. RuckusQuantum 15:45, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'm not really sure Jay. One thing I'm certain of is it's gonna take quite a long time to fix (because I'm completely rewriting the whole thing, changing the characters and the plot but retaining the setting). I fear I can't get it up before the admins pick a new PotM. There's even a possibility I won't get it done this month. Thanks. I'd just tell Killahawke to nominate another pasta. Mine was bad anyway, shouldn't receive pretty much any attention at its current state. You can delete it now. Thanks again. RuckusQuantum 17:38, April 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I just saw. Thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:44, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Picture If you could, that would be awesome. I really struggle with inserting images correctly. Just finished The Brown Spot. I love those type of storie with the anomalous object that appears out of the blueKillaHawke1 (talk) 15:04, May 1, 2016 (UTC) The picture is perfect! Thanks so muchKillaHawke1 (talk) 15:14, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Apology I just wanted to apologize for my previous comment to the author of the Uncle Grandpa article. I should have never made it personal. I was upset about the content of the article and the insinuations the author was making about the show and it's characters, but that was no reason to lash out the way I did. I have apologized to the author and to a person that was offended by my comment. Please, I hope you will accept my apology and know that if I have a complaint in the future I will stick to the issues and stay away from personal attacks. Thank you. Nibor74 (talk) 04:11, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Story. I want to contest the deletion of the "Australian Swamp Story" on the grounds that it was copied directly from 4chan and that altering the grammatical errors and idiosyncracies would be to remove a layer of the story's meaning. Jinmenken8 (talk) 14:31, May 3, 2016 (UTC) The Preacher I haven't had a chance to sit and think about "The Preacher" and the story yet. The are still separate things in my head, but I have to say that being a stranger to the band, they blew me away. Tonight I am going to read it again with the song playing as it was meant to be experienced....which by the way is a brilliant element to add to story writing and immersing a reader into the plot. KillaHawke1 (talk) 15:06, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. Making the capitalizations is no problem Jinmenken8 (talk) 16:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) A Possible Sequel/Prequel? Hey Jay! You know that I absolutely have fallen in love with your stories, and when I got to read your latest, and I believe to be the goriest story — Verner the Vigilante — I can say that I've become as corrupted as you (at least for the moment: watching murder footages for research and playing Silent Hill 2 at night have their fair shares... you know, the blood and guts, and all those fog and static noises and gasp! nurses and Pyramid Head). If you plan working on a prequel or a sequel to these stories, email me and I'll drop in my two cents of insanity. ;) Here's my email: ruckusquantum@gmail.com. You, Killahawke and me can work together to form something shady and unimaginable... and that'll be darn awesome ( it might just be in par with Humby's works). RuckusQuantum 17:58, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Impeccable Timing Thanks for checking on me! Tio and I have been busy working on a collaboration pasta. I don't know how much I'm allowed to say about it so I'll leave it at that. I actually started typing up a new Creepypasta last night before I went to bed, so that's a thing. I do suspect a rewrite or two as it doesn't feel quite right, but I want to get the pathway of the story figured out first. I find the concept of it very unique and interesting anyway. I'm trying to make it "piss your pants scary" and then I think I'm going to take a temporary break from writing Creepypasta and write a couple of other subjects. I have also been writing a story about a female sellsword that isn't set on Earth, but is very similar to Earth (not a Creepypasta). I don't know if that interests you, but it's very Japanese inspired and what is done can be read here: http://pastebin.com/yY5YHP7L How have you been? You have anything new in the works? Glad to have you back :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :That's good! Hopefully I can make it happen, lol. Take your time and don't force yourself, it isn't remotely finished. Oh yeah, I remember reading Ned the Nihilist XD I'll be sure to check them out, but I don't know how long it will take for me to get to it. I finally read Abandoned by Disney and its series for the first time yesterday and that's supposed to be a classic. Graphic stuff doesn't bother me. I've dealt with a couple of cadavers and have seen a few crime scene photos in person ;) Okay! I'll be sure to comment on some of your stories as I read them too! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:23, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Saw Your Messages I certainly appreciate that. That's very thoughtful of you. When the time is right I'll let you all know what's happening. Thanks, and best wishes to you as well. Raidra (talk) 00:43, May 12, 2016 (UTC) hello, i mean not to be rude or seem rude at all.i am just wondering what could be done to get my story back onto the site.Skinless (talk) 14:28, May 12, 2016 (UTC)skinless :Here’s the update/explanation. Recently my mom has had to deal with a left big toe that refused to heal. Yesterday she went to a wound specialist. They had her stay at the hospital while they did some tests. It turned out that the bone was infected, and last night they told us the options weren’t good. This afternoon they removed the toe. To quote a line from a Family Guy scene I came across while flipping through the channels, “Had better days, Lois. Had better days.” Luckily the surgery went well, and we’re optimistic her recovery will go well too. We’re thankful because things could be a lot worse. I won't be doing any heavy work on the wiki for a while, but I can still converse with my friends. Thank you again for your concern and well-wishes. :@Skinless- I appreciate you being cordial, and I mean that sincerely. Raidra (talk) 03:36, May 13, 2016 (UTC) New Story in the Making Hey Jay! I've got some news to share. Recently I just finished writing my new story titled "Butterfly Effect", which is about JFK's assassination gone horribly wrong — with a comical twist, of course, at the end. It's currently being reviewed by a couple of friends to whom I asked for help earlier, and Lord Cthulhu bless their damned souls they did, my story needs tons of fixing. I'd like to thank Killahawke, Tiololo and Pokemon3687 for their critiques. (Or just give me your email if you want to get an advanced reading and I'll shoot you off a rough copy of my story). ;) It should be up in the site by this month... That being said, after completing my newest alternate history tale — after a month of exhaustive writing, long sessions of researching and extensive fact-checking — the nightmares (and lengthy periods of writer's block) have finally ended. I'm so glad to have a week-long rest after thirty consecutive days of stress and weeping (which is I think a bit too much for someone as young as I am). God help mee damned soul. But sadly, I think it's about time to repeat the creative proccess once again and beat myself up. Yeah, I'm being masochistic, no doubts, but that plays a major role in my improvement as a writer. No point in passing it up... So what am I going to write next? Well, lo and behold, my next story is inspired by your bloody fantastic stories Ned the Nihilist and Verner the Vigilante. Surprise surprise. Your monologue creepypastas have inspired me so much in the past (and dirtied my mind, as well) so I decided to try them out and recreate the newly-found "Jay ten phenomenon" these stories hold. I titled the story "The Prosecution of John Hartsfield" so it would sound mysterious and serious, but in facts it's otherwise. Don't know if I'll succeed or not, but we'll find out next month or two. I have laid down the storyline and the punchlines I want to throw. I've also begun writing the intro, which discusses the backstory of John. But so far, frankly, I haven't made any proper advancements yet. I think I need your great help too. Halp. Interested? RuckusQuantum 19:43, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :That's awesome. Thanks for your support. I'll make sure you'll get to read the new story when it's done. But before that, the other new story first; I'll send you a rough copy of Butterfly Effect maybe later in time and ask for some constructive criticism... because why not? You're awesome Jay. Thanks a lot again for helping a random dude like me. :RuckusQuantum 03:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thank you. Things haven't been the best for me. I'm not really involved in wikia that much at all anymore. I'll still try to drop by every so often. What's up with you? --Jojo risin' (talk) 13:31, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again We're hoping she'll be out of the hospital in a couple days (She's staying there so the place can drain and they can make sure there's no infection left). I'll keep you posted. Just offering your support and well-wishes is a help to me. You have a good one too. :-D Oh, there's one other thing. Remember in my Face Bank blog (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Awesome_and/or_Creepy_Coin_Bank) you joked that they wanted us to make the sidewalks heated? Sometime after that we had a cold spell and I thought, "I wish the sidewalks were heated too!" Raidra (talk) 00:16, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Mom was released from the hospital today. She isn’t feeling the best right now due to the antibiotics, but she’s able to walk as long as she puts her weight on her heel, and my aunt and I are here to help. She had a lot of good nurses (most of which were male, interestingly enough) and a lot of well-wishers during her hospital stay, so that’s good. We appreciate everyone who’s given their support. Raidra (talk) 00:10, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Your comment about good ideas reminded me of something my friend told me. I told him about a craft show in which they were making wallets or something out of duct tape, and he told me that a friend of his did that. He added that he told his friend he should do something with the idea before someone else did it, and now it was too late. He was disappointed for his friend's sake. Raidra (talk) 00:12, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Mom's health has improved since she first got home. She felt uneasy yesterday, but she's felt better today, and she's getting around pretty well. We're hoping she'll be able to attend my nephew's high school graduation on Saturday. I've shared the comments people have made and she appreciates all the well wishes. :-) Raidra (talk) 01:47, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Email Check your inbox ASAP. I've sent you a copy of my story. RuckusQuantum 14:19, May 15, 2016 (UTC) : Done : RuckusQuantum 14:36, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks about Life of the Party. Many thanks for the very valid criticisms you have given on my attempted creepypasta: Life of the Party. I ignorantly thought my story was up to snuff but I really have to thank you for the glaringly obvious problems you have pointed out with it. I may have been proud of what I had written 2 days ago, but now I am genuinely embarrassed by it. That's not a bad thing, mind you. It only means now I'll try to be able to write much better in the future with much more narrative and logical cohesiveness. So by all means, thank you very much. I really needed it. Vengur (talk) 02:14, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Здравствуйте, Господин Jay Ten Thanks for the thanks. I just especially regret saying that the story was good enough to post (when in fact it wasn't), and as a result I just kind of felt like a big dummy. I will make sure all future reviews of mine on the WW are truly of Tim Curry-quality. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 23:20, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Why was my creepypasta deleted? Story Time I've been quite lazy and neglectful when it has come to your latest story (I blame it on my nature and the release of Stellaris, which came out last Monday, the game that I have managed to sink 84 hours into at current). I shall sit down and read it tomorrow. It's the kind of story that needs to be read in one sitting so that it all soaks in properly. I'm looking forward to it and will get back to you on it tomorrow! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:33, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :More like my neck and back because I've been sitting at my desk to play it XD Well, I really liked Ned the Nihilist: A Misanthropic Monologue, so if a sequel exists than reading it is a must. I also need an excuse to pry myself away from Stellaris :3 If I only have a line's worth of feedback to give than I'll have to reread it because things didn't soak up in my brain while reading. :No foolin? I'm glad it is more in line with what you enjoy! I'm still trying to figure certain things out with it, heck, I just came up with a title for it the day before yesterday. I'm going to call it Ikarigatari which is Japanese for Tale of Ikari and is a reference to Katanagatari. I'm intending the story to be a love note to a bunch of different things, most notably Sunrider: Mask of Arcadius (though it isn't going to be terribly similar). Namely, there was a character in the game named Icari who is also a mercenary with a Mech called the Phoenix. I'm wanting to see about lining up some cash and having Aimee Smith, Icari's voice actress, narrate Ikarigatari and post it to YouTube. No idea how that would work out, but I'm trying to make my projects more fun and fresh for myself. :Speaking of Ikari, I have this funny little idea that I'm going to try to do where she never kills anyone with a sword, at least directly. I'm just going to have her kill people in really strange ways (like that one guy she drowned). I'm also doing my best to treat her sword, the Phoenix, as a living bird when I describe it. The story is going to revolve around her trying to get it back. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:49, May 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, that is good. Hopefully I can keep that small bit of success going, that would get me far. You shouldn't feel like an ass when you are just speaking your mind (hypocritical advice if I've ever given some). Thank you for always giving me feedback and being honest with me instead of coddling me. What I've read of yours I've found to be good, but I think that maybe you are your own harshest critic and might not ever be satisfied with yourself. I could be completely wrong about that, but that's what I honestly think. ::YouTube is such a mixed bag though. Their copyright system is complete garbage last I heard and the comment sections are usually cesspits rather than providing for thought provoking discussion. That said, it is appealing to me too. If I were to start a channel, it would just be exclusively things I've written or made mainly for the fact that I really despise my voice. The main problem that I can see would be keeping people hooked to the channel. At current, I believe I have seventeen stories that I'd be willing to share on there and that would only take so long to get through. If I struggled to put out new content then people would be come disinterested and start unsubbing. Still, I do like the possibility of sharing my stories with more people. ::I like the way that you do rape. Wow, that's an odd sentence. You do it in a "this guy is a sick fuck and this is who he is" kind of way and not the ever tiresome "I want you to feel sorry for this character, so here's a rape. Feel sorry for this character!" kind of way. You take these disturbing themes and handle them in a way that they deserve to be handled. It is super respectable. Also, I just finished reading Verner the Vigilante: A Disturbingly Delicious Diatribe and left a message on the page. ::I just pulled up its Wikipedia page and I see that it is a directorial debut and a $1 million budget film, I tend to appreciate those. I really like seeing what people do with small budgets. In fact, I believe that smaller budgets tend to make for better movies as opposed to the bigger budgeted ones. Deadpool for instance, they had a lot more they wanted to do with the film such as a massive gunfight, but the major budget cut led to them having Deadpool accidentally leave his guns on the taxi and thus led to one of the funniest moments and best fights in the film. I'll definitely check it out when I come across it :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:12, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I forgot I posted this on here. I drew a picture of Ikari a while back and thought I'd share it with Raidra (and now you, yay). I didn't have a good way to take a picture of it, so I ended up using my laptop's webcam which is why the quality is kind of bad. Also, the pictures weren't taken as perfect halves. Anyway, I thought this might amuse you. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 15:57, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm not very good at drawing things myself. I absolutely cannot draw something without a point of reference. I look and see where the lines are on something and then drawn them the best that I can and that's how I come up with drawings. So I'm pretty much copying, just in a freehand non-tracing way. I saw that a couple of hours after you posted it. I'm interested to see where you take things and I really appreciate how each story works as a stand-alone so that it is always finished should you not want to make another. You have a good one too! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Just a thought People in Trollpasta Wiki are such ignorant bastards, aren't they? How could they just flip me off like "shiet, who the feck are ye? Ye don't look like ye belong here, so get yer ass out and off ye go!" Just my thoughts, though; was paying a short visit on TPW chatroom, telling them I was just having a short look then leave soon, when one user sarcastically told me he "cared" much about me. Wow, just wow, I'm choking on my own vomit right now. That's remarkably... pathetic. RuckusQuantum 14:45, May 20, 2016 (UTC) : That makes a lot of sense I think. It's Trollpasta Wiki, the largest, deepest cesspool of those hideous-looking creatures which live in a dark, stale place unbeknownst to civilized men (caves simply put; I'm just practicing my writing anyway), so maybe these things are bound to happen. I was a first-timer there to begin with, maybe those silly goblins just like to play silly games with the silly newcomers. I'll keep that in mind Jay, definitely. : Anyway, with the help of the oh great Photoshop, here's how the (possibly) new wordmark looks like when put on a black background. I've altered it a bit anyway if you didn't notice, made the strokes twice thickers so it could be easily seen from dark or small screens. In my opinion, this looks wonderful. Actually seems a bit more faithful and closer to Lovecraftian horror and horror fiction in general, if you were to ask me. How does it look to you? Needs an alteration or two? Give me your thoughts. : RuckusQuantum 15:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) : And I'll add that it's almost the end of vacation here in my country, so it's likely I'd be inactive for a long time. I'll be coming to school these following weeks, and this year would surely be a very busy year for me (as I'm actually put in a position I could certainly not refuse: a literary writer on our campus newspaper and a potential participant/winner on an international journalism contest... yikes!). I'll try to keep up as much as I can, if not always. Wish me luck, I hope I don't get some bad blood boiling with my teachers and bad grades on my card, 'cause I'd be dead if do. Just saying, thought you might be interested. : RuckusQuantum 15:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: And oh, check my new (sort of) DeviantArt site . It's definitely worth a shot. I've posted some artworks there, book covers, posters and the stuff, and a few never-seen-before client works. I swear, it's interesting! ::: RuckusQuantum 17:55, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Bulletin Today Mom had a follow-up appointment. Thankfully the doctor said it’s healing well and she didn’t have to walk on her heel anymore. She has another appointment next week, and the doctor thinks he can take the sutures out then. It's going well, but I think I'll wait a little longer to share the "Ah, what's just one toe!" joke. ;-) Also, before you say anything, I plan to archive my talk page soon. Raidra (talk) 00:23, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Ruckus reporting I think I found some shady stuff here. Bother checking it out? RuckusQuantum 18:28, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Who wants to defile the new talk page? Thanks. Don't worry, it's cool. I knew what you were doing, and I know it came from a good place, so I can appreciate the dark humor. Your timing and intent were both good. If you had made some comment like, "Ah, what's one toe?" right after I broke the news, that would have been another story. I would have been more aghast than that woman walking out of the audience in The Producers ("Well! Talk about bad taste!"). Dad had an interesting sense of humor at times, and I'm not always good with words. Seriously, is this message any good? I have no idea! You have a good one too. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:23, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Well, that was fast! ~laughs~ Raidra (talk) 00:24, May 25, 2016 (UTC)